


Liberation ~ H.S

by AnneMarieSchuyt95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Action, Adventure, Betryal, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Future, Futuristic, Harry Styles - Freeform, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, M/M, Mature Audience, Niall Horan - Freeform, Robots, Romance, Thriller, lili reinhart - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMarieSchuyt95/pseuds/AnneMarieSchuyt95
Summary: It's the year 2150 and the world has been taken over by robots, robots have been enslaving humans into doing their work for them, while they roam the streets killing off threats that they see.Danielle Grace a girl who was experimented on after the robots started taking over 10 years ago, she finally escaped the place only to bump into Harry Edward Styles, a man who was fearless and had a robotic arm, he also runs a rebel gang trying to find a way to stop these robots before it's too late and they kill everyone.But can Danielle trust Harry and his rebel gang?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Keanu Reeves/Original Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolouge

DANIELLE

The first attacked happened when I was only 13 and a half, I was out with my friends after we had won our last round of soccer for the term. I was so happy that we had finally won, my friends and I wandered around the mall until we heard the PA turn on

'Can we please have everyone evacuate the building....' The man couldn't finish speaking and all that we heard was gunshots and screaming coming from him.

I looked at my friends in fear holding onto Jaime's hand tightly. It was long after that did the glass break on top of the shopping centre and within seconds what looked like to be 300 military droids came through rounding up people, shooting those who tried fighting back or running away. My friends and I backed up before running in the opposite direction to the robots.

"How are they doing this?" Jamie asked.

"No idea but we need to get out of here," I said grabbing my phone from my pocket and began to dial my father only for the answering machine to respond.

'Sorry, the person you are trying to dial is disconnected. Please try a different number'

I groaned before making it out with my friends. I was lucky that my house was only a 5-minute walk from the shops.

"Let's go to my house," I said to my friends who instantly nodded.

Making it through the streets we had to hide because not only were there robots in the shopping centre they were everywhere dragging people out of their homes and shoving them into vehicles that were parked. We made it to my house and instantly the 8 of us ran inside locking the door behind us.

"Mum! Dad!" I called out dropping my keys into our key bowl.

I walked into the lounge to see my parents sitting down with four men who were wearing lab coats.

"Dad?" I asked making him lookup.

"Danielle, I'm so glad you're safe. These are Doctors, we have Doctor Stevens, Doctor Summers, Doctor Scott and Dr Davidson. They are here to take you, kids, away until it's safe" Dad explained.

I looked at the doctors who were smiling back at me, "What is going on? Why are there military droids attacking us?"

"There was an outbreak at Sphinx Electronics for some reason all the robots we made went crazy killing all the staff there" Mother explained

Sphinx Electronics was where my parents worked, my dad full-time and my mother was part-time. They created mostly everything robotic.

"What about you?" I asked my parents.

"You'll be fine my dear. They said you can come back once it's all cleared" Dad spoke once more before he stood up giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to miss you, Danielle. I'll see you sometime in the future."

I nodded and hugged my dad close, pulling away once we were done before I did the same to my mum. For one thing for certain is that they nor we knew they were going to experiment on us to see if we can destroy these robots. It was just us 8, there were so many children and teenagers brought to the building, I didn't know what was going on.

In the span of 9 years, I was tortured by these men, I was injected with serums that made me stronger and faster than anyone before. My body adapted to everything the droids and robots threw at me, I was unstoppable and I also watched my friends die as they couldn't handle what was happening to their bodies. I was alone in a cold and darkroom.

HARRY

The first attack happened to me when I was 14 years old. I was walking my younger sister Hazel who was 6 to a friends house for a playdate. It was my duty to look after Hazdl while my parents (Anne and Robin) and my older sister (Gemma) worked.

"Are you staying Harry?" Hazel asked as we arrived at her friend's doorstep.

I looked down at Hazel giving her a soft smile, "Of course, you know I'll always stay." I brought my hand up to the door knocking three times.

The door opened to Renee and Tamika, Renee was Tamika's older sister, Renee was in most of my classes in school.

"Hazel," Tamika squealed in delight before grabbing Hazel and pulled her into a hug before the two of them ran inside.

Renee smiled at me and slowly stepped aside so I could walk inside, "Excited for the big game this weekend?" Renee asked.

This weekend, my favourite soccer team Manchester United was playing. "Of course, I've got two tickets if you wanted to go with me?" I smoothly asked making Renee chuckle.

"I'd love to go with you, are you asking me on a date?" Renee asked.

I could feel my cheeks warm up. "I guess I am... yeah." 

I was always so awkward asking cute girls out, it was the way I was. Renee giggled before frowning as she looked out the window.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I thought.." Renee was cut off when the door was busted open.

Instantly I was alarmed and ran towards the sound to see 40 military droids standing there with guns. One of them pointed into areas.

"Hazel! Tamika!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs to find the girls only to be grabbed by one of the robots. 

I screamed and tried to fight as two others walked ahead of me grabbing Hazel and Tamika making them scream and cry.

"Don't hurt them!" Renee cried out.

The robots didn't seem to care as they backhanded both Hazel and Tamika making them cry even harder. Anger built up inside me as I saw them do that, I used my strength knocking the robot that was holding me against the wall grabbing it's phaser shooting it with it.

"You are a traitor!" the droids shouted in unison dropping Hazel, Renee and Tamika.

"Take the girls and go!" I shouted to Renee who nodded and grabbed both Renee and Tamika's hand before leaving the house.

I began firing the phasers at the droids in the house killing them instantly so I thought, I carried the phaser out as a precaution as I headed outside where Renee was finishing buckling Tamika into her spot. I was about to grab Hazel when one of the droid I had fired at grabbed her.

"No! Let her go!" I screamed.

The military droid stared blankly at me grabbed it's phaser and pointed it to Hazel's head. I didn't think before lifting the phaser up shooting through the robots arm making it drop Hazel. Hazel whimpered as she ran over to me and hugged my legs as she hid behind me shielding herself from the robot.

"Renee get her in the car," I said not taking my eyes off the robot.

Renee nodded and I could feel Hazel's hands loosen from my leg. I stared at the robot before we both started charging at the same time. It wasn't long until we crashed into each other, I was knocked to the ground winded by the sudden impact on my back. I coughed watching the robot tower over me, it bent down and grabbed my neck choking me as it lifted me up. 

I gasped for air and kicked my feet hoping to hit the robot but I was having no luck. The robot was strong, it only had to use one arm, I was losing consciousness but not before I felt a searing pain run through my right shoulder. The robot drilled it's hand through my shoulder making me cry out and choke before feeling it rip off. I cried in agony as it dropped me to the ground, gasping for air. I looked over at Renee who was looking in shock as the robot instantly lost interest with me. I slowly stood up with the phaser in my hand ignoring how dizzy I felt.

"Hey asshole" I spoke to the driod making it turn around. "Suck on this motherfucker," I said firing the phaser watching the bullet pierce through its head.

The driod moved for a few seconds before it fell to the ground myself not long after. My eyes began to darken and the last thing I saw was Renee running up to me.

From that day forward I learnt how to use my robotic arm for good, my friend helped me redesign it so it could change into anything I wanted, Renee and I dated for about 3 years until she fell pregnant with our daughter Elizabeth but unfortunately Renee past away in childbirth leaving me to take care of Elizabeth but I don't regret any moment I shared with Renee.


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle finally escapes the hell hole she has been living for the past 10 years to end up at the Rebel camp known as Liberation

Finally, I was free from that hell hole, I looked behind me once more at the military building behind me. It felt amazing to feel the breeze on my face once again. I hadn't seen the outside in 9 years after I was taken away from my home by military personal who experimented on my for 9 years. I was the only one to survive the torment everyone else they had brought in with me died. I huffed as my speed slowed down, I placed my hands on my knees and bent down a little to breathe slowly. I had no idea where I was but once my breath was back, I began to walk once again.

I looked around the town once I made it in to see buildings half torn down, skeletons from dead humans. I gasped as I could hear the clinking as the military droids we're getting closer towards me, I looked around scanning the area to see an alleyway.   
I ran towards it hiding in the darkness watching as the droids walked past scanning the area, I held my breath and tried to stay still and out of sight as they shined their flashlights through the alleyway. 

The droids scanned back around before moving onto a different location making me take a deep breath. I moved forward as quickly as I could trying to be as quiet as possible only to hit a garbage bin on the way out making me freeze.

My heart rate began to speed up as the droids turned around their K9 growing at me. I winced as their torchlights shined into my eyes.

"You there? What is your name?" One of them asked.

I stayed quiet as I watched the droids take their guns off safety, I really didn't want to use my abilities especially since this was a really bad tome, but I didn't have a choice. I turned my head towards the garage can I ran into smirking as I heard the droids guns began to power up.

I slowly lifted my hand towards the garage bin watching it shake on the ground before flying into the air and hitting the droids knocking them to the ground. I ran forward heading out of the alleyway turning my head to see the droids stand up chasing me. 

"Stop! Human! You are violating the code 4429!" The droids shouted as they chased me

Crap… wait what is code 4429?

I stopped running as I really had to catch my breath, I slowly began to turn around and faced the droids that were running after me, I backed up into another alley way looking around to see if I could use anything but before I could even get a proper look I heard the sound of a laser. At first I thought it was them firing at me so I looked for marks only to not find any. 

My eyes came off my body and headed in front of me where a few droids fell to the ground with a hole in their head from the lasers. I turned my head to the left to see a few men standing behind me, guns in their hands and they looked angry. Ready to shoot again. I was confused to see them as I thought all humans we're captured and placed in the jails and made to work for the droids and robots, but I was wrong. No they were wrong.

"Humans! You must come with us or we will shoot" the droids spoke in unison once more.

I saw a light pole in the corner of my right eye as I turned my head back to the droids. My eyes slowly closed as I began to channel my abilities, feeling a wave of pulse rush through my body, the electricity made my fingers tickle and I couldn't help but giggle. 

My eyes opened sharply and I forced my hands in front of my body, a yellowish-white serge came out of my hands hitting the periods, I watched as they danced for a few minutes from the electricity before they fell to the floor. I stumbled a little as my body felt weak, the ground was getting closer and I felt my body collide with the pavement beneath me. 

**** 

My eyes shot up and I instantly sat up looking around the room I was in, seeing a needle inside my hand. My heart rate increased as I began to panic, was I back at the place I longed to leave?

Where was I?   
Why was there a needle inside my arm?

I heard the door open making me lookup, a women who looked to be in her late 20s early 30s, she seemed to be around 5'7 in height, her hair was up in a pony tail, she wore a white coat with a blue buttoned up t-shirt, black jeans and sneakers covered with survival feet gloves. In her left hand was a clipboard while her right hand held onto the pen tightly.

"Where am I? What is this in my arm?" I asked fear was laced in my body while pointing to the needle that was in my skin.

“My name is Olivia, I am one of the doctors here at Liberation” Olivia said sweetly while another women came in. 

This women was about 5'6 and seemed to be in her late 20s, she had wavy black hair with light blue eyes, she wore a red buttoned t-shirt with black jeans and sneakers

“Matilda here is a nurse, she will be checking your vitals” Olivia explained.

I watched as Matilda crossed over towards me, she placed a heart monitor clip on my finger checking the pulse.

“Plus is good” Matilda mumbled to herself and Olivia who nodded and wrote it down, “You are a little malnourished but should gain strength back soon after you’ve eaten. Olivia we should probably get Harry and let him know she is awake.”

Olivia nodded before writing a few more things down, “Stay here we shouldn’t be long than maybe you can tell us who you are.”

I didn't want to be here, I knew they would find me if I stayed here. I looked around the room trying to find someway to escape. In the right hand corner were my clothes neatly folded on the chair, if I could only just make it over there I could get dressed and escape, as I went to move some type of cord stopped me, making me frown and look down at my chest as it was covered with stickers that had cords attached to it, was this reading my heartbeat? I grabbed each of the cords and pulled them out the stickers, a beeping sound occurred as I did so.

I grabbed the needle in my hand that was allowing water to go into my system yanking it out making me groan before I stood up and quickly headed to the corner where I stripped off my hospital gown and began putting on my clothes. I hummed to myself as I placed my top on and just as I placed my jeans on the door opened.

"Trying to escape are we?" A husky voice filled my ears.

I slowly turned around to see Olivia and Matilda standing next to a man who was about 6 foot, he had short brown hair that curled a little, green eyes and perfect pink lips. I scanned his body to see a robotic arm attached to his right shoulder, he was built and looked pretty strong. I zipped up my jeans staring at the man.

"How did you get the needle out and how aren't you bleeding?" Matilda asked as she rushed over to check but noticed the wound had healed.

"I pulled it out, I’m not very fond of needles and I’m a very quick healer,” I spoke.

Did I really have to explain myself to her?

“Now I thank you for helping me but I must be on my way" I said stepped forward trying to get past the three of them.

"Not so fast. I want to know who you are and how you got these abilities unless you're a robot cyborg" the man said, his eyebrows frowned.

I really didn't want to stay but I knew he wasn't going to let me without explaining myself. "I'm Danielle Grace, I'm 24 years old and I escaped a research facility a few days ago after being held there for 10 years. I was the only one who survived the torment we got, they wanted us to be like them to be able to defeat them."

"The research facility in Newcastle?" The man asked shocked.

"Yes, that's the one I think, why are you so shocked?" I asked.

"I'm shocked because Newcastle is a 3-hour drive from here meaning it takes 2 days to get hrealizehe man said.

Did I really walk for 2 days?   
Holy crap.

I didn't even realize, I must have been in my own little world.

"Harry she might be useful" Olivia commented.

"I can't stay here, they would have known by now that I left and will be searching for me" I was in full panic mode.

Harry frowned as he looked at me smirking slightly. "Do I look like I care, you are here and you will work for me or I can contact them letting them know where you are. I'm sure they'll love to have you back."

I gasped but I wouldn't put it against him, they are all the same. Was I going to be safe here? I really don't know but it's the only chance I have.

"If I help you am I free to go after?" I asked.   
"Yes," Harry said without even thinking. "But helping me isn't going to take a day, we need you to help us put a stop to these robots. Come with me."

I sighed and followed Harry slightly glaring at Olivia as I left, I was a weapon to them and I didn't want to be used as well. I didn't want this in the first place.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked Harry.   
"We are at the old military base in London, some of us came here after the attack" Harry explained.

Harry stopped suddenly making me hit his back, he opened a door stepping inside making me follow. The room was filled with military droids making me gasp.

Why aren't these attacking?   
Are they even alive?

"I have a friend who worked in robotics and he helped fix these and make them our training guides. I want you to show me your abilities using them so we know what you are capable of" Harry spoke up.

"So can these turn on?" I asked I needed a challenge.

Harry looked at me before turning back around where he pressed a button on the control button, the sound of engines started up and clanking, I turned around to see the robots marching forward. I heard the sound of electricity next to me making me look down to see my hands being surrounded by yellow sparks, a smirk appeared on my face making me stare at the robots who were charging before me. 

I let out a tiny grunt as I pushed my hands forward killing three out of 12 droids. I looked back at Harry see that his mouth was dropped but I wasn't finished if he wanted to use me for my abilities than he will have to know all of them. I was cut out of my thinking mode as pain shot through my shoulder, I stumbled back a little placing my hand on the sore before feeling it heal up against my skin.

"You are so dead" I shouted towards the robots lifting my hand up making four of them crushed into tiny pieces. 

I smirked before throwing them across the room making a portal flying them through before making it appear behind Harry. I heard Harry grunt as the robot pieces hit Harry one by one, he was covered in parts before he gave me a flare and stood up, ignored it before walking over to a chair made out of cement. I lifted it up facing the remaining robots throwing the cement chair towards them knocking them down as it hit them destroying all of them.

"Was that good?" I asked Harry as I turned around.

Harry didn't say anything, he just nodded before turning around. "Marshall clean this mess up! Get Riley to fix them up! You come with me!" Harry pointed at me again.

I rolled my eyes but followed seeing Marshall walk-in gasping at the destruction of some of the robots. We arrived in a board room which had a hologram map in the middle, he clicked something making the map bigger.

"These are all the robot camps nearby, they seem to be factoring some of them" Harry spoke pointing at the places that were marked with a red X. "These are places we found survivors" he then pointed to the places that were marked with a blue S. "We still don't know where the actual factory is."

I nodded looking at the map grabbing a writing hologram pen from the side where I began to join the companies together, it came up to be downward-pointing pentagram making me mark the spot of where the main factory was.

"Holy shit" Harry spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "So I guess we are looking for a cult?" He asked.

"Yes I think so, I remember a few bits and pieces from the day I was tricked into leaving with crazy scientists. My dad said something about robots turning crazy and killing everyone, I think who ever is behind this worked at the company. Maybe they were in on it, I'm not sure" I spoke placing the holographic pen down.

"This is good, but the reason I wanted to show you this as well is because with your help we can attack these camps one by one. I'm not sure if they pop up once again in the same spot" Harry frowned

"How about we scout the area first to see, have you done that yet?" I asked

"We've tried but have always seemed to fail" Harry replied 

"You have me now and being locked up and tortured for years gives you some good sights into where are the exit points, plus we were made to study this kind of stuff so when the day came to destroy all robots we could enter and leave without anyone noticing. My portal ability will be great for this one but I need to be on the inside beforehand" I explained.

Harry nodded, "Good, get it done, we'll meet at sunrise tomorrow to discuss this with our team." With that he left the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.


	3. TWO

I found myself standing in the conference room around 1 am the next morning. I really wanted this plan to work and these days I couldn't really sleep with everything that happened to me in the last 10 years has taken a toll on me and every time I close my eyes it's all I can see. I sighed once again before rubbing my temples as I straightened up and reached over grabbing my coffee and slowly bringing it to my mouth where I took a few sips.

I looked closely at the vent that could be an access point for one of us to get in, I frowned as I zoomed in my eyes wondered at what I had just spotted a machine, a powerful one it looked like. I remember my mother working on these when she worked at the company, it was a machine that could create a robot within seconds of each other. Which meant bad news for us, we couldn't go in blind no way in hell that would be too dangerous. There had to be another way to shut the power down for that building and stop the machine.

"What the hell are you doing up? And in here?" Harry asked making me jump, I looked at him startled to see him there. I must have been too deep in thought to notice he had walked inside.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to check out these plans, can you come here please" I gently waved him over.

I heard his feet shuffle on the ground as he walked over.

"What?" He asked.

"See this here" I pointed to the machine that was visible. "This is a machine that generates robots every few seconds, we need to find the power to shut it down but I'm not sure if one building generates all the others."

Harry looked closely seeing what I could, "How can you find out?" He asked.

"I need to find my dad or my mum, he used to work with the company that made these robots, so he would have known which factory generates power to the rest" I know that I really didn't want to see them but I had to.

"You want us to go to jail, are you out of your mind?" Harry shouted.

"Do you want to stop these attacks? Or not?" I asked glaring at him. "If we go in blind who knows what will happen."

Harry groaned as he thought about it, "Fine but if any of my men get killed you'll be in trouble."

Right like I wasn't in trouble now, I couldn't help but roll my eye before touching a few buttons on the hologram to being up the jail that every human. I was praying that my parents were inside, but I had a feeling he was something more than a prisoner.

"Look you don't have to go in, I can just stay outside and cover for me that way no one gets hurt" I explained.

"Alright, we will leave later today just after night falls. You better get some sleep" he said before leaving the conference room.

I drank the last of my coffee before carrying the cup outside and walked towards the kitchen rinsing out the cup, a yawn escaped my mouth before I rubbed my eyes and slowly walked towards my room where I fell asleep on the hard bed.

I reopened my eyes before peering at the clock that was on the wall it was half-past nine in the morning, I sighed softly before sitting up and looked out the window to see everyone working. It was actually pretty cool to see, some were training while others harvested the vegetables and cleaned.

I stood up from my bed and changed into some new underwear, jeans, sneakers and a nice blue top. I headed out towards everyone seeing where I could help.

"Danielle" Harry called making me turn around.

I saw him and 9 people walk up, five girls and four boys.

"Danielle, these are some of Liberations fighters and they have gladly accepted into helping you enter the prison" Harry explained before walking off after a little girl called his name.

"So you're the girl everyone was talking about?" One of the guys said.

"Why is everyone talking about me?" I asked with a frown.

"Because you're the mysterious girl who saved a few members of Liberation. Let me introduce ourselves, I'm Niall Horan, this here is Jade Thomas, Michelle Morgan, Erica Green, Rebecca Lockwood, Simone Rivers, Rodney Stars, Taylor Royce and Zack Gibbins" Niall said pointing to each one.

"Lovely to meet you, you guys don't have to come," I said.

"No we kind of have to, no one wants to get on the bad side of Harry, I mean he's a lovely guy but only to his sister and daughter. Everyone else he doesn't really get along with, I've known Harry for years and after his wife died from giving birth he's kind of shut off and become a little bit of a dick" Niall explained.

"I'm surprised he's been so nice to you" Jade cut in.

"I wouldn't call it nice, he's blackmailing me to stay here. He says if I don't help him, he'll call the scientists I ran from and tell them where I am" I explained. "I really don't want to be here, I was hoping to be on my own but it didn't work out that way. Now I'm stuck here until I help Harry defeat these robots."

"Do you get tired using your abilities?" Taylor asked.

"Yes I do, I'm slowly getting better but I'm still not in full control of how to do everything, I guess training here will have to do" I smiled.

These 8 were so lovely, maybe I could hang with them from now on until I have to leave. I looked over at Rodney who seemed to not want to be here, he was always rolling his eyes whenever anyone spoke.

"If you need a sparring partner count me in" Rebecca smiled, "You're one of us now until you want to leave." Rebecca gently patted my back.

I couldn't help but smile softly, "Thank you, that truly means a lot." 

I couldn't believe how lovely most of them were being towards me and they hardly know me but I guess you had to trust everyone as they were basically a family. I looked over at Rodney to see him glaring at me, I frowned before turning away. 

****

As we were walking through the forest, the breeze struck us making a few of us shiver. I pulled out a circular hologram clicking onto the map and made it show up. Harry had given us hologram maps to use so no one could get lost.

"How far?" Rodney groaned.

"About another 5 minutes" I replied as I closed the map down.

The sky was covered with thick grey clouds and the air was filled with noises from the near factories, clanking and banging could be heard. I knew it would be the be robot armies being made. The sound of clinking was getting closer making me push the 9 in front of me behind a rock that was covered by some tall grass

"What are you…?" Before Harry could finish I placed my palm over his hand.

We watched as a wave of 30 droids marched past us, they stopped and shined their light into the bushes making us catch our breath and tried not to move. I slowly looked around using their torch as a source of light before my eyes set upon a few different types of rocks.

I smirked as I slowly and carefully raised my hand watching as the rocks moved against my force, they slowly floated into the air before flying across and landing beside them with a thud making them focus on the sudden movement instead of us.

"Go!" I whisper-shouted.

I stood up and followed the others from behind the rock and out of the droids view, I brought up the map again to see we weren't far it was just past these rocks up ahead. Once I made it towards the rocks, I leaned against them pulling out my binoculars to have a look scanning the area.

"Alright their seem to be about 10 droids to each door and 10 on the top, we need to keep an eye out for robot K9's and Felines" I whispered.

"Let me have a look" Harry ordered sharply making me hand him the binoculars. He looked into them for a few minutes before looking at me. "Alright wonder girl, how are we getting in?" He asked.

I grabbed the binoculars and placed them in my bag, "Follow me, stay low and quiet." 

I moved into a crouching position before slowly heading towards the back of the jail where the kitchen was if I could get us in there and away from the guards than we wouldn't be shot at.

"I can't believe we a replying on some freak" Rodney grumbled.

We made it to the entrance point, I walked forwards with the others behind me, I focused on the wall as hard as I could watching as a wormhole appeared and we could see in.

"We better not get stuck in a wall," Rodney said making me groan.

"Just get in" I whisper-shouted at everyone.

One by one the 9 of them went inside followed by me afterwards, the wormhole closed as soon as I stepped inside.

"Get down!" I whispered as I saw a few robots in the kitchen.

"These ones look different" Niall commented as he saw them, these robots we're more human-looking, they were both white with different cords going to different parts of its body.

"That's because they are normal robots, the ones sent as servants to rich people's homes. These were the future until they decided to fight back" I whispered as I watched the four robots leave the kitchen to deliver meals to the prisoners. 

"Alright everyone here is the plan, we must all split up into teams of 3 or 4. I will escort Danielle towards her parent's cell while the rest of you try to free some prisoners and stay out of sight. These military droids are hardcore and will kill us on sight" Harry whispered as he brought up the map. 

"Who is going with who then?" Jade asked.

"Niall, Jade and Michelle you will cover all of the west wing, Erica, Rebecca and Taylor you will cover the North wing, Rodney, Jack and Simone you will cover the east wing. Keep your weapons ready but do not fire unless you have to, we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves" Harry spoke.

"Yes boss," Simone said.

Everyone paired up and headed towards their sides while Harry and I tried to find my parents.

"Do you remember much of the day you were taken?" Harry asked.

I looked at him, wondering why he was making small talk, I thought he hated me. "Yeah, every detail I remember. I remember the looks on my parents face as they told me these men are here to recuse you."

"Well they did didn't they?" Harry asked.

"They made me into a freak, I don't consider that being recused, I was a lab rat nothing else. My friends died from what they did to us. They are just as bad as these robots and droids" I growled.

Harry nodded, "I remember the day too, the day they broke into Renee's house trying to take us. I remember seeing the scared look in my sister's eyes as they pulled her away from me. They went to shoot her when I tried to fight. I lost my arm that day but also rescued three of the most valued people in my life."

"Was Renee your girlfriend?" I asked.

I watched as Harry's demeanour changed, he faced me before shoving me against one of the cells as he grabbed my shirt.

"Don't you ever mention her name!" He snapped. "Let's keep going, maybe we should stop talking altogether." He growled before pulling away from me.

I rubbed my shoulder before skipping ahead of Harry looking around to see if I could find anything when I found a security room. I opened the door and walked inside closing it behind me before Harry could come in. I looked at all the cameras changing to each cell but I couldn't see my parents anywhere.

Where are they?

I scanned the table to see a book lying open, I read a few names, a few had been crossed off with a line meaning they were dead.

Genevieve Hart  
William Tuner  
Phillip Payne deceased

I grabbed the book and placed it in my bag before the door burst open.

"Freeze! Human!" The droid spoke.

I put my hands up before slowly turning around to face him, his weapon was beginning to warm up which made it the perfect time for me to attack, I grabbed the gun from the droid making him fall forward before my knee collided with his face making me groan at the pain. The droid grabbed me before throwing me through the wall, I coughed as I landed hard on the ground. My hands instantly wrapped around my waist as pain sored through it.

"Fuck" I whispered.

Alarms started going off, the droid stood in front of me, I gasped feeling his hands grasp my hair and pull my head upwards. I cried out as he kicked me in the stomach before he smashed my face into the ground. I grabbed his leg before throwing him against the ground watching a few of its part shatter on the impact of my force. I slowly stood up clutching my side before grabbing the droid and through him over the railing.

"Danielle" Niall shouted as he ran towards me. "Jesus are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be alright. I'll heal soon. We should go" I whispered as we walked off only for the droids to run towards us.

I stopped them with my telekinesis ability while looking to my left to see more coming that way, I did the same stopping them in their tracks. "Niall run!"

"What about you?" Niall asked.

"Just go!" I shouted making him back away and run through the droids that now couldn't move, I let out a scream as I lifted the droids up feeling pain sore through my body.

I crossed my hands over each other making the droids crash into each other and fall to the ground, I took off running wiping the blood away from my nose. My eyes began to droop. 

No, no, no not now

I saw Niall up ahead with the others who were waiting in the kitchen. I used the last of my strength to open the wormhole to the outside, my body began to fall and before I knew it I collided with the ground once again darkness swarmed over me.


	4. Three

FLASHBACK

Danielle's eyes shot open, her eyes scanned the room she was in. Where was she? She remembered her parents telling her some scientists we're going to keep them safe. Danielle tried to move her hands but she felt some type of force keeping them still, her eyes drifted downwards to see her hands strapped to the bed beneath her. 

Danielle rattled the straps trying to loosen the grip but it wouldn't budge, her eyes teared up. The door opened making her gasp and turn to look to see a man walking in, he was wearing a white lab coat, his black hair was brushed to the side, his black and grey beard came into view.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Danielle asked.

"I'm Peter Scott, I'm the head scientist here at Prescott Science. Myself and a bunch of scientists have teamed together to help save a few teenagers and make them stronger" Peter explained.

"Where are my friends?" Danielle asked, she really hoped they weren't dead.

Peter smiled before gently smoothing back Danielle's hair making her shiver, "Your friends have been taken care of."

Danielle frowned, taken care of, "What do you mean taken care of? Where have you taken them? What can we do for you? I know it isn't so we are rescued like you told my parents."

Peter smirked as he watched Danielle's features, he had been watching her and her friends for a while but he knew something was different about Danielle. He could tell she had strength, strength to be something different.

"You are one smart girl aren't you?" He chuckled darkly, "You and your friends are here to help with some research to make stronger humans, a way to overcome these droids and robots go beyond our human existence and to answer the question about your friends, they are getting washed upstairs. All scientists here have all been assigned to one of the teenagers. Lucky for you, I was chosen to be your scientist."

Danielle shivered to hear those last words, well at least her friends were safe, that's all she really cared about. Danielle watched in panic as Peter leant over the bed, she felt the strap loosen on her left arm making her sigh in relief, it wasn't long until Danielle was pulled onto her feet making her stumble a little. Peter grabbed her forearm a little harshly making her wince before he began to walk.

"Where are you taking me?" Danielle asked as they walked towards the door.

"We need to run tests on you, see how strong you are mentally, physically and emotionally. So we are heading to the lab" Peter explained.

Danielle began to squirm in his hold freeing her forearm, "No, I'm not being a lab rat." She hissed before kicking him harshly in the shin.

Peter swore under his breath as he bent down to grasp his now throbbing shin, Danielle made a run for it trying to find a door out of here. White and grey walls surrounded her as she ran, the bright lights shining down on her made her a little dizzy. Danielle looked back to see if Peter was chasing after her.

This felt like a horror movie to her, when the victim is running away before being dragged to be killed. Danielle gasped as an alarm began making her cover her ears as the loud noise entered her eardrum, Danielle could feel tears stream down her face as she grew scared, she didn't know where to go.

Danielle ran faster down the hall wiping her eyes gently, she turned around to see Peter and a few other scientists running to catch her. She had to stop when the made it to a cross-section deciding which way to go, she had do be quick. It wouldn't be long until they catch her, Danielle decided to go right, she began running a little faster.

But she had to stop halfway as more scientists began running towards her from the direction she wanted to go. Danielle looked behind her to see Peter and the others gaining upon her, she went to run around them when Peter grabbed her slamming her harshly against the wall behind her.

"Let me go please" Danielle cried out, she just wanted to be home.

Peter shook his head, "No I need you to corporate with me and I promise once we are done you can go home."

Danielle didn't believe him for a second, he wasn't going to let her go no way in hell, "No, I never agreed to this. You can't do this" Danielle thrashed in his grasp.

Her eyes wandered towards another scientist who seemed to nod at Peters finger remark, what we're they going to do to her? Danielle watched in fear as the scientist pulled out a needle from his pocket along with a bottle of anesthesia to get her to sleep.

"No!" Danielle screamed trying to get out of his grasp but this time it wasn't working. "No!" She cried so many times before feeling a prick in her arm making Danielle wince.

Slowly the world around her began to fade, all she saw was Peter pick her up before she blacked out 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes shot open as I gasped, I lifted my hand and gently rubbed my forehead 

"Danielle? Are you okay? I heard you mumbling in your sleep?" Niall's voice came through her ears.

I looked up to see Niall and Jade standing in the hospital room.

Was I back at Liberation?  
The jail? The jail was a bust.  
The book on those imprisoned. Where is it?

"You seemed to be having a nightmare" Jade spoke after a few moments of silence.

My face hardened as I stared at the two of them, "I'm fine. I sometimes speak in my dreams."

The door opened to reveal the familiar curls she had gotten to know, Harry's face appeared.

"You're awake" Harry commented as he began to walk over, he was holding the book I had found. "I went through this while you are sleeping your father isn't in the book."

I frowned, "What? How is that possible? He had to be captured."

"Unless he died beforehand" Jade commented as she heard the hardness in my voice.

I rubbed my forehead, maybe he was dead. Maybe I was too late.

"What about my mum? Her name is Elizabeth Grace?" I asked, at least one member of my family had to be alive.

Harry handed me the book, I gently grabbed it feeling my hand shake a loop slightly. I was so scared, I flicked through the pages scanning the last and first names

William Gibbins  
Riley Goodwood  
Elizabeth Grace (deceased)

My heart dropped as I saw my mothers name had been crossed out. Tears formed in my eyes as I slammed the book closed and chucked it across the room before letting out a scream of anger while gripping my hair.

He promised me they would be safe, Peter promised me no harm would come to them but he said the same thing about my friends.

"Oh, Danielle" Jade whispered before her hand gently soothed my back while Niall hugged me from the other side.

"There is no need to cry. We've all lost someone to there heartless robots" Harry grumbled.

As much as I wanted to fight him, I really didn't have the energy to do anything. My parents meant everything to me, even after they told me to go with Peter and the other scientists. Why couldn't my life just be normal? I wiped my eyes before looking at Harry who had his arms crossed. 

I cleared my throat gently, "Harry I may know a way to shut down the factory just for a few minutes to destroy it enough that it'll no longer work."

Harry shot his eyebrows up before he walked over, "How? This better not be another failed attempt or I'm calling the men looking for you."

I rolled my eyes as the threat, "While I was in the security room, I noticed a bunch of numbers written down on a piece of paper. They each had coordinates for each factory and a number written down. It seemed to be an override number, if someone can hack into their system we will be able to destroy the factory but we'll have to be quick. We'll need a lot of help."

"Harry your sister is great with computers, she's an excellent hacker" Niall smiled at Harry.

"No!" He snapped, "No way in hell is Hazel being apart of this!"

I frowned, so he was okay throwing people he knew into danger but when it comes to family he backs down.

"She doesn't have to be near the factory at all, all she has to do is hack into the system on a working computer" I explained.

"How? You haven't got it written down? How can you remember such a thing?" Harry growled, it sounded like he was challenging me.

Challenge accepted.

"I've got a photographic memory. Give me a pen and paper" I demanded.

Niall looked around the room before grabbing a clipboard that was on the table beside me and the pen that sat on it, he handed me the clipboard and pen.

"Thanks, Niall" I grabbed the clipboard and Pen before I began writing down everything

System username: DFNK678Kl  
System password: Greenleaf200

Coordinates One  
Factory Base 1  
Y: 5678 X: 260  
Override code: 657$&ABßë

Coordinates Two  
Factory base 2  
Y: 10060 X: 670  
Override Code: Ræ¥×JB57

Coordinates Three  
Factory Base 3  
Y: 2300 X: 360  
Override Code: FJGJANEP6

Coordinates Four  
Factory Base 4  
Y: 7600 X: 700  
Override Code: YTPAYNE678Ä

Coordinates Five  
Factory Base 5  
Y: 6700 X: 900  
Override Code: FADGH4+7

Once I had finished writing everything down I shoved it towards Harry who walked forward and grasped it.

"Every code and every coordinate is on there for you" I explained. "Remember the Pentagon I had mapped out, this is what these make. Remember the jail was in the middle of it all."

"We need Hazel boss, if we don't do this we can't win or defeat them" Jade spoke up. "Why don't you ask her first?"

Harry sighed before throwing the clipboard onto the ground landing with a quiet thud before storming out of the infirmary.

HARRY

How could they suggest putting Hazel in the line of danger, we've all been through so much and I couldn't lose anyone else I'm close too. Hazel, Elizabeth and Tamika are my life, my family. I'll do anything to protect them even if it means keeping them out of dangers. But I knew that we needed Hazel's help, I knew she was perfect for what we needed.

I wondered around the camp trying to find Hazel, I needed to talk to her.

"Daddy" I heard Elizabeth call making me turn around and smile brightly.

"Hi baby, are you alright?" I asked as I bent down.

"Yes daddy I'm fine I just miss you. You weren't here when I woke up this morning" Elizabeth whispered quietly hugging the teddy bear close to her chest.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry, daddy had something to take care of" I pulled her gently into a hug.

"The new girl is really nice daddy, I visited her in the hospital after searching for you" Elizabeth spoke up.

I sighed, of course, she had seen Danielle. How could she not? I really didn't want Elizabeth getting close to Danielle as she'll leave us after she has helped me.

"Have you seen Aunty Hazel baby?" I asked.

"Yeah daddy, she's in her room in the house. Can I come with you?" Elizabeth asked, her blue eyes shining brightly.

Every time I looked in her eyes, I could see Renee. The love of my life who had been taken too soon from this world.

"Of course baby" I slowly stood up and held Elizabeth's hand before walking towards the house. 

Once inside, Elizabeth ran up the stairs towards her room. I tried giving her everything I could to make up for times I couldn't be there for her. I was the leader and I needed to do everything like make sure everyone had a duty to do, I had to train newcomers and train other people. I held the clue for this place and if I let my guard down people will get hurt.

I stood in front of Hazel's door, watching as my right hand made a first and gently knocked on the wooden door a few times.

"Come in" Hazel spoke after a few moments of silence.

I twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door to see Hazel sitting by her desk and typing on her computer. I shut the door behind me quietly.

"Can I talk with you?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Of course, what's up?" Hazel asked as she shut the lid down on her laptop before turning around. "What happened?" She asked noticing my petrified face.

"Nothing has happened. Just wanted to know how you were going, we haven't really talk or hung out in a while" I spoke, I couldn't ask her. She'll be in danger.

Maybe I can keep dodging the question?

Hazel laughed as she looked at me and rose an eyebrow, I couldn't believe she was 15 already.

"Harry I know you are busy, you are running a camp. I'm not a little girl anymore" Hazel spoke before tilting her head a little. "Now I know you didn't come here for chit chat, what do you really want to talk about?"

I groaned, why did she have to see right through me? "Danielle thinks we need your help to hack into the factory systems."

Hazel smirked, "About time someone noticed my greatness."

I couldn't help but laugh at her cockyness, "I know how good you are but it's risky. Danielle can't see into the future and you could get hurt."

Hazel shook her head before standing up, "Harry I'm not a little girl anymore i can take care of myself" her eyes drifted to my robotic arm.

I groaned, why was she so stubborn, "I know you aren't a little girl but I almost lost you once and that feeling that it can happen again doesn't sit well with me."

Hazel scowled towards me, "So your solution is to keep me locked up? I'm sorry brother but that's not how I see it."

I frowned, "No my solution is to keep you safe. Mum and dad are dead, I'm all you have. If something happens to you I'll never be able to forgive myself."

Did she really have to make us bicker about this? Can't she see that I care for her? After we found out our parents were killed in the invasion, I vowed to always protect her.

"Safe to me is fighting back, not hiding, besides everyone has a chance at being hurt, I would rather fight Harry and my skills with a computer can do that and you know that" Hazel grumbled.

I finally caved in to stop us bickering. "Alright fine, you should meet Danielle she knows more about this."

"You finally seeing someone different" Hazel teased as she grabbed her laptop.

I glared at Hazel, "No I haven't."

I left the room throwing the door open and stormed out with Hazel following behind me. 

"Harry I was just teasing. I know you are still grieving over Renee but I think seeing someone will help" Hazel caught up with me.

I didn't realise Danielle opened the door, "I in no way like Danielle. She is just a pest I am having help. She's just a puppet to everyone and I'll be glad when she is gone!" 

"Harry" Hazel whispered as she covered her mouth.

I frowned and turned around to see Danielle standing there, she didn't look affected at all.

"You must be Hazel, I'm glad you convinced Harry to let you help" Danielle completely ignored me.

Hazel glared at me before she shook Danielle's hand. "It's lovely to meet you."

Danielle smiled and handed her a clipboard. "Here, this is everything I remember." 

Hazel grabbed the clipboard and headed over to the chair and sat down, she reopened her laptop and began working.

"Danielle" I spoke but she glared at me.

"Don't you've said enough. I get you don't like me and I don't like you. You are an asshole" Danielle growled before walking away bumping into my arm as she left.


	5. FOUR

DANIELLE 

I knew Harry was an arsehole but I really didn't think he would go that low. I didn't want to be here anymore than he wanted me here, he's the one blackmailing me. Maybe I could do this mission by myself, I am strong enough to do it myself. Everyone else is just extra baggage. I just wanted my old life back before I was turned into a super freak, no one understood the pain and torment I went through.

I have no one, I am all alone, at least Harry has his sister and daughter, not to mention his entire soldiers or should I say family to him. I heard Hazel call my name making me turn around.

"Hi Hazel, anything wrong?" I asked as she walked up to me.

"No, I just wanted to give you this. I've marked the places of what you've given me and I'm sorry about my brother" Hazel said handing me the sheet with the places she had mapped.

"Thank you and don't apologise for Harry. I don't want to be here anymore than he wants me to be. Me being here is a risk to everyone" I spoke as I looked at the map. "I know where a few of these are. I used to go here and place soccer with my friends." 

"What happened to your friends?" Hazel asked.

"They… uh died" I whispered before turning to walk away. "Thank you, Hazel, don't tell Harry where I've gone. If he asks I'm with you."

Hazel bit her lip, "Alright" she replied after a few moments of silence.

I headed to my tent and filled it with supplies I needed. I didn't want to go back to those places, too many memories. I hooked my backpack over my shoulders and stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard Harry's voice making me curse.

"Like you care. As you said I'm a just a pest to you. I'm heading to a few places on my o…." Before I could finish I saw a science truck pull up.

One that I wish I wouldn't be seeing again. I needed to hide, I watched as they stepped out looking around memories we're flooding back into my head.

"No" I whispered.

If they saw me I know they'll hurt me more than they already have. 

"Scared are we?" Harry asked taunting me with a small chuckle. "Come on I'll hide you."

I wanted to thank him but he didn't deserve it. I followed him keeping my head down.

"They must have done bad stuff to you if you are afraid of them" Harry spoke as he entered the military base taking me to a hidden compartment.

It was a small room that was under the floorboards of the military base.

"You have no idea what they are capable of" I spoke before he shut the door.

I gripped my head and closed my eyes panting harshly as I began to remember more events of what happened when I was inside the Prescott Science center. 

FLASHBACK

Danielle woke up with another gasp, she groaned as pain filled her body. Her eyes were adjusting to the light once more, she tried to move her hands to rub her eyes but couldn't. Danielle looked down to see her hands tied once again but she couldn't get out of these as they weren't ties, it was an actual lock.

"Ready to cooperate?" Dr Scott asked.

Danielle didn't know what to be but slowly she nodded, not verbally answering him. She didn't want to be here but she couldn't leave right now anyway.

"Good, let's see how you react to this" Dr Scott pulled up a syringe filled with some green gooey liquid.

Danielle's eyes grew wide, "What is that?" She asked in fear.

"Just a little something to make you stronger. Each day we are going to give you different serums to see if your body can handle it" Dr Scott replied as he clicked the syringe getting all the bubbles out.

"What happens if our body doesn't accept it?" Danielle asked.

Dr Manning chuckled before staring at Danielle, "What do you think happens?"

Danielle gulped watching as he lowered the syringe before the needle disappeared into her skin, Dr Scott pulled the syringe watching the liquid enter her body. Danielle cried out as pain flooded her body, her head tilted upwards as she let out a loud cry.

"No!" She cried out as her body thrashed against the cuffs. "I don't want this."

"Too bad, we don't care" another scientist smirked. "If we cared we wouldn't be doing this."

Dr Scott glared at the scientist before he stroked Danielle's hair back. "Do you want to help destroy these robots. They've already wiped out more than half the population and imprisoned so many. You can help us destroy them" he said in a gentle tone.

Danielle looked at him and nodded, "Okay." 

END FLASHBACK 

My mind came back as I whimpered and held myself. He lied to me, he said that I was going to help save everyone. It was a lie, I trusted him, I gave myself to him all for nothing. I saw the door open and Harry appeared holding his hand out for me to grasp.

"They've gone. I lied for you so you owe me again" Harry said.

I grasped his hand and stepped out of the space I was in. "Yeah, yeah" I mumbled.

"Where were you going?" Harry asked.

"Your sister gave me the details of the coordinates. A few of them are places my friends and I used to play Soccer. I didn't want to put anyone in danger" I spoke.

"We are always in danger from these robots. We have to work together. The man Dr Scott seemed to be really upset that you were gone" Harry said as we walked outside together.

"It's a lie, it was all a lie" I mumbled and looked at him. "He's upset because I got away and I'm not his lab rat anymore."

Harry stopped and grabbed my arm so I could face him. "Tell me what happened. Don't lie to me. I lied for you which I never do for anyone. What went between the two of you?" Harry asked.

I stared at him and took a deep breath, "He made me believe he cared about me, they put serums into my arms that was filled with nanites that control these abilities" I pulled up my sleeves to show him the lumps from the syringes which he stared at.

"My friends died because they couldn't handle what was happening to them but the worst thing was I fell for him like really fell for him. I gave myself for him and it turned out to be a lie so I left" I finished speaking rolling my sleeves down again

Harry didn't say anything. "At least you didn't lose an arm or a girlfriend."

"No, but I lost people I cared about. I lost my best friends. You still have your sister and your daughter and not to mention everyone who works here. You are the lucky ones, you don't want what I have" I said before walking away.

Did I really have a conversation with Harry? 

A guy who hates me?

Why did he lie for me if I was a pest? 

I didn't understand him. He hates me but he didn't mind lying for me and hiding me. I headed back to my tent and put my head in my hands before crying softly remembering everything if what happened between Peter and I.

The kisses we shared, the laughter we shared and the romantic dates we shared along with the sexual tension we shared. I heard someone walk up.

"Why are you crying?" I heard Niall asked.

I sniffled and wiped my nose which was very unladylike but I didn't care, "Sorry just remembering something" I replied and looked up.

Niall smiled warmly, "I am here if you need to talk, I saw you speaking with Harry before you looked sad. Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, he was just asking me about what happened at Prescott Science. I don't like talking about what happened there" I whispered rubbing my arm softly.

Niall slowly sat down beside me, "I'm sure he's just getting to know you is all. I admit it must be hard but it probably makes it easier if you talk about what happened. When the droids attacked, I was on my way to a soccer championship with my school and the robots flipped the bus over. I watched as my best friend died in the most painful way. I was lucky to survive, only a few of my teammates made it out alive, some were captured and some ran like me."

"Oh that would have been horrible" I was shocked to hear that from Niall.

You wouldn't be able to tell, he's so nice and down to earth but Harry is an arsehole, his girlfriend died during childbirth and not by droids. I know losing the one you love is hard but Niall watched his best friend die by what the droids did. All Harry lost was an arm.

"We all grieve in a different way, some never do" Niall admitted.

I bit my lip, I knew that but Harry's grieved since Renee's death. He needs to get over it, for his sake and his daughter's sake. I can't have him break down or lose control while we are going after the droids, he left me when we were in the jail as soon as the alarm went.

"Just give him some time, he'll come round. For now, let's go over our next plan or spot. Hazel said you know a couple of places. You must know a way in and out of these places" Niall spoke as he grabbed a map.

"Well, two factories have hidden pathways that only my friends and I knew of. We used to sneak there at night to practice, they have one from the forest to the factory and another one us underwater through a trench" I said marking the spots on the map.

Niall nodded, "Are you going to tell Harry?" He asked.

"I want to do it on my own. I can't have any of you getting hurt" I said repeating the same thing I said to Harry.

"You aren't putting us in harm's way. We want to help, it's our decision it's not like we are being forced too, how about just you, me and Harry?" Niall asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds before sighing heavily, "Fine, I'll speak to Harry. I'll show him the map."

Niall smiled gently at me once again before he stood up and handed me the map, I gave him a smile back as a thank you watching as he walked over to his tent which was only two away from mine. 

Niall was a really nice man, I wish that Harry was like that so I wouldn't have to hate him so much. I shook my head to stop my thoughts before I stood up and headed inside the military base to Harry's office. I past a few girls who whispered to themselves

Do you think Harry will notice me?  
Did you hear about the new girl, she's like got powers or something.

I could hear them as I had some pretty good hearing as well, I headed up the stairs and turned right stopping in front of Harry's office door. I took a deep breath before knocking, waiting for a reply.

"Come in" his voice appeared from the other side of the door.

I twisted the handle and walked inside, "Harry... May I speak with you?" I asked.

He sighed and rubbed his head. "I guess, what do you want?" He asked.

"Niall and I were talking..." "Going with a different man now are we, is Dr Scott not enough?" He asked cutting me off.

My jaw clenched and my heart hurt as he said that.

Did he really think that low of me?

I hated him before but even more now, we sometimes fall in love with the wrong person and that's what I did.

"We decided to go to a few places that Hazel had marked down. Remember the places I told you, I know secret ways in to these factories as my friends and I used to sneak in there" I spoke and handed him the map.

He grabbed it and started to look seeing the entrance points I marked. "Underwater are you crazy?"

"Its one place droids can't go and we can check there first. Go through the water and through the trench" I said.

"No it's too dangerous" he growled.

I rolled my eyes, "Than don't come. Niall already said he'll join me no matter what. So you can stay here in your little office or actually try and save your daughters future. Do you want her growing up in a world where war is everywhere and no where is safe?" I asked.

He growled as he stood up. "Don't you dare bring her into this."

"I have too, to get you to act like a leader because right now you aren't" I spoke. "I may be different and you may think I'm a freak but I'm human and I want them gone just as much as you!"

He crossed over to me and pointed his finger at me, "Fine. I'll help you but this better work."

"The jail worked, we got names of people and everyone who was killed. You are the one who left me remember. You were the one who freaked out. I saved your asses" I spoke, my voice was laced with anger.


End file.
